Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feed device that feeds a sheet, such as a recording sheet, in a predetermined sheet feed direction, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a multifunction peripheral, a printer, or a FAX machine, including the same.
Description of the Related Art
One conventionally known sheet feed device (what is known as a sheet feeder) that feeds a sheet, such as a recording sheet, in a predetermined sheet feed direction includes: a stacking tray on which sheets, such as recording sheets, are stacked in a liftable manner; and an openable cover that can be opened and closed to cover the stacking tray (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-243425).
For example, when the sheet feed device no longer includes the sheets on the stacking tray, a user performs a sheet supplying operation for supplying the sheets, with the openable cover open.
Such a conventional sheet feed device includes a positioning member that positions sheets stacked on the stacking tray. The openable cover is openable and closable around a rotational axis along a positioning direction in which the sheets are positioned by the positioning member. When the openable cover is open, sheet supplying is hindered by an uppermost portion of the openable cover in the open state in an upper and lower direction, and thus the operability of the sheet supplying operation for supplying sheets is compromised.